donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyre Trail
Tyre Trail, alternately spelled Tire Trail in the North American 3DS Virtual Console manual, is the sixth level in Donkey Kong Land and of the first world, Gangplank Galleon Ahoy!. It can only be accessed after completing Deck Trek and using the special TNT Barrel on the bottom barricade. Tyre Trail is a jungle level with numerous tires. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong must use them to reach high ledges, cross long gaps, and collect bananas and Kong Tokens. Armies first appear in the level, and some Zingers are encountered around the gaps. The player can either complete Tyre Trail or Rope Ravine to progress further, as both lead to Riggin' Rumble. Layout When the Kongs begin the level, they must travel east and drop down a ledge. A Hogwash is flying between the gap. The Kongs must then walk a little farther and find a large wall in their way. Using a nearby tire, the Kongs must bounce up the wall, then continue on. As they journey more into the level, the Kongs must dodge a mix of enemies, such as Zingers, Kritters, Armies, and Slippas. Soon, they have to climb up a small ledge while dodging a Zinger, and then fall through a small gap to grab the letter O. After bouncing out of the pit with the aid of a tire, the heroes should keep going east and defeat a few Kritters. Shortly after that, they need to jump up another wall by using a tire. Up on the ledge, they find the Continue Point. Halfway through the level, the group must bounce off of another tire to reach the top of a raised piece of land, where they can find a DK Barrel. Then, the heroes should jump down and hop over a lone Zinger. They end up on a small platform. With the tire on it, they must bounce to another platform. Here, they have to hop off another tire to reach a high ledge. At this point, Diddy and Donkey Kong must fall down another ledge and watch out for a Kritter, along with a Slippa. Then, they should jump to a platform with another tire on it. The tire must be used to hop to some more platforms. Again, on these platforms, the Kongs must bounce off of a tire to reach the following area. When they get to the third tire as they do this, they must make a big jump and make it on the path. However, they must bounce off of more tires here to reach the following platforms after it again. But this time, the Kongs face the challenge of jumping over Zingers as they fly through the air, so they must be careful. After this, the group needs to walk a little bit farther, collect several bananas, and enter a portal to exit the level. Kong Letters *'K': On the hill above the first Army. *'O': In a gap after the first Zinger. The Kongs can bounce on a tire to get out of the gap. *'N': In the second bonus room, found by using the barrel cannon underneath a Zinger. *'G': A tire must be used to bounce the Kongs over a gap and grab the letter G. Bonus areas *'First': After the Kongs find the level's first tire, they must go backwards and around the wall in their way. After crossing a wide gap, the Kongs must jump into an Auto-Fire Barrel that takes them to the Bonus Area. In the area, the Kongs must jump on a nearby button for their collected Kong Tokens to individually blast out of a Barrel Cannon. The Kongs get an extra life for every Kong Token that they catch. After all of their Kong Token are used, the Kongs are redirected back into the main level. *'Second': Shortly before the Continue Point, the Kongs must bounce on a few Kritters as they go through the area. They must land on a dirt patch in the ground and grab on the ascending rope to go to the second Bonus Area. The Bonus Area takes place in a cave area simply consisting of six Kong Tokens. After collecting them, the Kongs can exit to the right. *'Third': Shortly after the Continue Point, the Kongs must bounce on a few tires to cross some gaps. At some point, the Kongs must use a tire to bounce up to a high ledge while avoiding a Zinger. The Kongs must enter an Auto-Fire Barrel under the Zinger to blast to the third and final Bonus Area, which also takes place in a cave. There, the Kongs must simply walk into another Barrel Cannon, which blasts them to the letter N and onto a ledge to the right where they can exit. Video Category:Donkey Kong Land levels